Scar of the Stilinski's
by RealWinchesterGirl95
Summary: Stiles and his little sister embark on a new adventure with their best friend Scott as he enters his journey into the werewolf world. Stiles keeps Scar by his side 24/7, claiming that she was the last good and pure thing to come from his mother before she died.
1. Chapter 1

So I got bored one night and decided to give Stiles a sister.

i have no idea where this will go but I'm going for it!

i own nothing aside from Scarlet and shout out to sweetkiwi604 for fixing all my booboos

WOLF MOON WOLF MOON WOLF MOON WOLF MOON WOLF MOON

CHAPTER 1 - WOLF MOON PT. I

My brothers an idiot, I canted in my head as Stiles somehow managed to dangle from the trellis on the McCall house. Seconds later, Scott came out the door armed with a baseball bat. When the two came face to face they both just started screaming at their 'attacker'. I stayed hidden in the shadow of the porch light, leaning against the front of the house.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing!?" Scott yelled, "Where's Scarlet?" I stepped forward letting the light help me with my cool appearance stage right. "Oh," he simply answered.

"You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?" My brother Stiles, is a sixteen year-old with boundless energy, he continued talking upside down as if this were a perfectly normal way to have a conversation.

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott exclaimed. He the waved a hand towards me, "why can't you be a little more normal, like Scar?"

"Uh, thanks? I think..." I mumbled to myself.

"Whatever - I - wha - look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. We saw our dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."

"For what?" See, this is what happens. Stiles comes up with these dumb ass ideas and then Scott lets him drag him into it. I only follow them around because Stiles doesn't let me out of his sight when we aren't in school.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods," I answered, getting a little excited. I swear my brother is wearing off on me.

"A dead body?" Scott seemed scared of the possibility of a bead body.

"No, a body of water," he paused for a moment, "Yes, dumbass, a dead body." I opened my mouth to tell Stiles to get down but he shot me a 'don't' look. I closed my mouth. However, he reached up to pull himself free of the trellis and landed on his feet in front of Scott.

"You mean like murdered?" Oh my God. Do you ever just think your friends have done too many drugs to understand words? Yeah, I'm starting to feel like that.

"Probably, but nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties," I said, sitting down on the porch. There was a pebble in my boot. I unzipped it and slipped it off dumping it upside down, wiggling it.

"Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for now?" Scott asked. Nothing fell out of my boot so I slipped off my sock.

"That's the best part," I smiled, finding the pebble and tossing it aside. "They only found half." I slipped my sock back on, pulling it up over my knee and then replacing my boot that ended right under my knee.

"Are we seriously doing this?" I could hear the slight wheeze in Scott's voice as we hiked through the woods.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom," Stiles replied.

"Just because it's our last night doesn't mean we have to hike through the woods looking for half a body," I told my older, more stupid, brother but what can I say, I love the idiot.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow." Oh, boohoo.

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." My laugh turned to a snort before Scott shot me a look that shut me up.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm going to make starting lineup."

"Scott, have you seen yourself play? It's like giving a lacrosse stick to a monkey... that's blind... and deaf... and has no sense of direction not including your asthm-"

"Okay!" Scott yelled, cutting me off. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." Growing up around Scott made him like a brother to me and made Melissa like my second mom.

"Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one," Stiles joked, making me smile.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Uhhhh...

"Huh," Stiles looked to me for an answer, I shrugged. "We didn't even think about

that."

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" I felt my eyes widen. I take back what I said earlier about him being a druggie that doesn't understand anything.

"Also something we didn't think about," Stiles licked his lips, something he does when he's contemplating something.

"Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail," Stiles increased his speed up the path, Scott and I followed suit. Scott fell into step next to me, wheezing for air.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." Scott starts to fish his inhaler out of his jacket pocket when Stiles slowed down. When Scott and I finally saw the yellow police tape outside of the clearing we took off after Stiles.

Grinning, Stiles looked to Scott who can't help but smile back before looking to me, I just rolled my eyes. Crouching low, we circled the crime scene looking for the best vantage point. But we froze at the sound of a zipper being pulled up on a body bag. Two bare feet were momentarily visible as the zipper pulls closed and Police officers lift the body bag up into the Medical Examiner's van.

"Is that the second half of the body?" Scott whispered to us.

"No, they would have called off the search. Come on." Stiles, Scott and I retreated from the perimeter back into the dark of the woods. As we crest the hill, Stiles paused. Below, flashlight beams scour the shadows, the police was searching just ahead. As usual, unable to stand still, Stiles raced forward, towards the search party.

"Stiles, wait up!" Scott and I called at the same time. But Scott was quickly running out of air, he pulled out his inhaler from his jacket pocket when we paused so he could take a hit from it, Stiles disappeared up ahead. A few seconds later we heard barking coming from the direction the Stiles had gone. Scott and I freeze. It's not us the State Trooper was yelling at, however. Peering out from behind a tree, we saw Stiles had run right into the search.

"Hold on, hold on, this little delinquent belongs to me," he said, looking around. "Scarlet!" He called. I knew there was no convincing him that I wasn't there since I was ALWAYS with Stiles so I stepped out from behind the tree and made myself known. Stiles shrunk under dad's glare.

"Does he listen in on all of my phone calls?" Dad asked, looking to me for the answer.

"No..." I tried to sound innocent about all this. "Not the boring ones."

"And where's your usual partner in crime?"

I leaned over to Stiles, "Is he talking to you?"

"I think he's talking to you..." Stiles whispered loudly back.

"I'm talking to both of you!" This was usually how we got our dad, by acting confused. Sometimes I felt bad but it was fun. "Where is he?"

"Who? Scott? Scott's home. Said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school." Stiles still had a sort of frightened look on his face from being caught.

"Scott?" Dad called out, "You out there?" Dad was still clearly suspicious even though Scott didn't show himself.

"All right, young man, I'm taking you back to your car and we're going to discuss a little something called invasion of privacy," Dad grabbed Stiles by the nape of the neck and reached out his hand for mine.

The next morning

As we walked back to the jeep, dad gave Stiles the speech of a life time on invasion of privacy and I swear Stiles almost pissed himself at one point.

As we got to school the next morning Stiles, Scott and I were walking up to the school when Scott pulled his shirt up a few inches to show Stiles the bandage on his abs. Since when does Scott have abs? Must have been working out a lot this summer.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"Nope," I shook my head.

"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling." Stiles looked to me like he was having the same thoughts about Scott that I had had the previous night about him being a druggie that couldn't recall anything.

"No, you didn't," Stiles insisted

"What do you mean 'No, I didn't'? How do you know what I heard?" Scott seemed slightly annoyed.

"California doesn't have wolves. Not for the last sixty years." I informed, dropping my backpack at my feet and stretching my arms above my head.

"Really?"

"No, we're lying. Wolves are everywhere. In fact, there's a pack of wolves that nests in your back yard at night, haven't you ever seen them?" I said, totally serious. Those acting classes I took in middle school paying off. Scott's eyes got wide. He looked to Stiles for confirmation.

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California." He said, looking at me and shaking his head like he couldn't believe me. I shrugged and picked up my bag off the ground.

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body."

"You what? Are you kidding me?" Stiles was getting excited again.

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares about it for a month," Scott stared into the distance as if he was remembering it.

"That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since..." Stiles paused and looked past Scott and I, "...since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia you look... like you're going to ignore me." Stiles frowned. Lydia Martin is the girl that every girl wants to be and every boy wants to date. Stiles included.

"You're the cause of this, you know. Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been Scarlet-nerded by you." I laughed at Stiles reasoning his unpopularity.

The boys and I parted ways. I headed to my first block, Advanced English. The bell had just rung which meant that technically I should have already been in my seat but the teacher Mr. Wrigley hadn't noticed.

"As you all know by now," Mr. Wrigley started, "there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody."

I slipped out my phone from my shorts pocket to text Stiles.

Did you know they have someone in custody?

No, Mr. Curtis just made the announcement to the whole class.

So did my teacher. Did he say who it is?

Nope. Did yours?

No.

Go back to paying attention in class

No failing classes this year.

Hey! I failed that class because I had you and Scott as a tutor!

What were you thinking making Scott my tutor.

See you at lunch.

Okay.

I wracked my brain for the rest of class trying to think of who it could be and before I knew it the boys and I were standing by our lockers creeping on some girl whose name I figured out was Allison.

"Can somebody tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already best friends with Lydia?" Harley asked, walking up to us.

"Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together," my brother replied. It was kind of true though.

"Is that why Lydia isn't herding with you?" Harley asked, totally innocently.

"Lydia's a long term project, okay?" Stiles said, defensively. "And trust me, I've got all the patience in the world for a high yield investment like her."

"Well, I don't think new girl's that pretty." Harley sounded jealous, "Scott, you think she's pretty? Scott?" Scott doesn't even blink, attention consumed by Allison. Stiles just smirked.

"I'd take that as a yes."

WOLF MOON WOLF MOON WOLF MOON WOLF MOON WOLF MOON

After lunch we had to split ways again to go to class which no one had together. Half way through my biology class I started to fall asleep but the kid sitting next to me nudged me awake. She was a year ahead of me but for whatever reason was in a ninth grade biology class.

"I'm Erica," she introduced herself.

"Hi I'm-"

"Oh, I know who you are," she said, dropping her head I'm embarrassment.

"Okaayyyy?" I drew out.

Did I have a stalker as a lab partner?

WOLF MOON WOLF MOON WOLF MOON WOLF MOON WOLF MOON

After school we were hiking through the woods again looking for both Scott's inhaler and the other half of the body.

"I don't know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Apparently Scott had wowed everyone at practice today with his newly found superpowers and I TOTALLY MISSED IT. Erica and I had to start on our biology project. "And that's not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And I can smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?"

"Like the peanut butter sandwich Scar had for lunch."

"Nope," I shook my head in disbelief, "try again. I always eat peanut butter sandwiches."

"How about the mint mojito gum in your pocket?" he asked turning to Stiles.

"I don't have any..." Stiles started as he reached his hand into his inside jacket pocket. He pulled out a lint-covered piece of wrapped gum.

"Uhhhhh..."

WOLF MOON WOLF MOON WOLF MOON WOLF MOON WOLF MOON

Thanks so much for reading! If you would like me to continue this please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I hope you all are ready for the next chapter! Here it is!**

**I own nothing you recognize. sweetkiwi604 is responsible for fixing my boo boo's as always.**

"All this started with the bite?" my brother was giving his best friend a very serious look to which Scott nodded.

"What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should have gone to the ER." Scott's eyes were huge with sudden fear.

"I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." I already knew where my brother was going with this and I'm sure my disapproving glare was going to burn a hole in his head.

"Are you serious?" The fear causing Scott's eyes to growing wider.

"All the symptoms add up. I think it's called... Lycanthropy." I rolled my eyes at the word lycanthropy. Like seriously, who actually knows the scientific term for a werewolf.

"What's that? Is it bad? It sounds bad!" I actually laughed out loud but quickly stopped myself. Scott just glared at me. That's the moment I decided to play along.

"It is. But only once a month." I informed him. A slight smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth.

"Once a month?" my brother gave me a wink Scott's uncertainty.

"On the night of a full moon." Scott looks at my brother and that's when he gets it.

"You're an ass." Scott said to my brother before turning to me, "Why." It wasn't really a question but I knew when he meant. I shrugged.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles pointed out. Scott looked at him, surprised.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!"

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands up a little, I threw my arms out wide so exaggerate his movements. "Okay, obviously, we're kidding. But if you see us in shop class melting down all the silver we can find it's because Friday's a full moon." We stopped walking and Scott started looking around.

"I swear this was it. The body was here. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler..." Scott spun around, looking frantically.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." I looked to my brother, eyes squinted, trying to figure out if he was being serious or not.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks." I scoffed. Of course he wasn't worried about getting killed by the murderer. Stiles tapped him on the arm, and grabbed mine, bringing our attention to a figure standing just a few yards away in front of us. It was Derek Hale. He looked to be about nineteen and unquestionably handsome, he had a rougher look than most of the cleanly shaven Beacon Hills boys. He looked out of place in this town but not in the woods. He looked... comfortable.

"What are you doing here?" I'm dead. I have died and gone to heaven. This human in front of us couldn't possibly be human. He was too gorgeous to be human.

At first Scott, Stiles and I were all too stunned to say anything. "This is private property."

"I'm sorry," I apologized softly. "We didn't know." I said louder.

Derek didn't even pay attention to Stiles or I but was watching Scott like a hawk.

"We were just looking for something. Forget it. Sorry to bother you." This time it was Scott that spoke since it seemed that Derek was only paying attention to him. As we were turning to leave, Derek tossed something our way at such a speed that I didn't recognize Scott's inhaler in his hand.

"Come on." Scott said, retreating and pulling me with him by the hand. "I have to get to work."

"Dude," my brother pulled Scott from whatever he was thinking about. "That was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott looked confused.

"His family?" Scott still didn't get it so Stiles continued. "They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago. I remember the cops pulling him out of class to tell him." Losing your whole family freshman year must have made his high school experience hell.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott said, eyeing the inhaler in his hand, before closing his fist over it.

WOLFMOON WOLFMOON WOLFMOON WOLFMOON WOLFMOON

The next day, after school, I had fallen asleep on Stiles' bed doing my homework. I was woken up from the sound of Stiles' fingers click furiously over him keyboard. My eyes locked onto his computer screen, Stiles bounced from one web page to the next. Words and images popping up on the screen. I only caught bits and pieces of it; Wolfsbane, Silver Bullets, Lycaon, Aconite, drawings of werewolves in different forms, one mostly human, another a massive fur-covered creature and yet another appearing as a normal wolf. Image after image, page after page of werewolf information.

"This is serious now, isn't it?" I asked leaning over his shoulder, voice low.

"It's starting to look that way, yeah," he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Maybe I'm just overreacting. Maybe it is just some weird ass virus and he just needs to chill."

"I think whatever is happening isn't normal." I crouched down so that we were the same level looking at the picture of a wolf on his screen. We continued going through the pages on the internet together. As his room darkened, Stiles and I watched as a sheet of paper came out of his printer - a detailed wood carving of a medieval hunter standing over the body of a werewolf, aiming a crossbow at the creature.

He grabbed the paper and we were staring at the page, fear creeping up on the both of us when someone knocked the Stiles' bedroom door. Stiles practically leaped out of his chair to throw the door open, revealing Scott standing in the doorway.

"Get in. You have to see this. I've been reading. Websites, books, all this information." As Scott took off his jacket as Stiles started grabbing printouts from his desk, pulling his computer screen around to show the dozens of open web pages on it.

"How much Adderral have you had today?" Scott's eyebrows went up.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Just listen." Scott smiled at his answer.

"You let him take that much Adderral?" Scott asked, turning to me. I was sitting in the middle of Stiles' bed now, legs bent underneath me.

"I was asleep." I held my hands up in surrender.

"Is this about the body? Did they find who did it?" Scott sat down next to me, looking at my Advanced English homework. He looked at one of the questions and my answer before giving me a confused look telling me that he clearly had no clue what was going on in my English class.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale-" those eyes...

"The guy from the woods-" Scott interjected. And body...

"Yeah, but that's not it." Stiles took a deep breath.

"What then?"

"Remember the joke the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading and…do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?"

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling that mean there's others. Maybe a whole pack of them."

"A pack of wolves?"

"No." Stiles took another breath, "Werewolves."

"You're seriously wasting my time with this? You know, I'm picking Allison up in an hour." Scott turned to leave, annoyed at my brother and I.

"We saw you on the field, Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing. It was impossible." Scott looked to me for confirmation.

"I wasn't there. I had study group but I heard people talking. And I agree with my brother on this."

"So I made a good shot," Scott shrugged.

"No," I started.

"You made an incredible shot," Stiles continued for me, "The way you moved- the speed, your reflexes- people can't suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the hearing, the senses, and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore. You haven't used it since that night." Stiles and I watched our best friend hoping for a good reaction.

"I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Scott was fed up with this conversation already.

"Tomorrow? Don't you get it? The full moon is tonight!" Stiles was desperate. I wasn't sure if I believed the whole werewolf thing but I knew something was going on.

"What are you trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" I sighed in response to his rant, I didn't know what to do or who to believe.

"I'm trying to help. With the full moon it's going to be too hard to resist and there's no going back. You're cursed, Scott. And it's not only that the moon causes you to change, it's also when your bloodlust will be at its peak." I held my breath, waiting for Scott's reaction.

"Bloodlust?"

"Blood lust... it's your urge to kill." I informed him.

"I'm already starting to have an urge to kill, Stiles." Scott practically growled, while he looked at me.

"You need to hear this!" Stiles pleaded, "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. And I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call her." Stiles grabbed Scott's jacket and pulled his cell phone out.

"What are you doing? Give me that."

"I'm just finding her number-" Stiles told Scott as if he did this all the time.

"Give it to me." Scott's eyes flashed and caught my eye. I gasped. His eyes, they were glowing yellow. When Stiles looked up to see Scott's eyes flash yellow for a brief second. His voice was low and guttural when he spoke, yanking the phone out of Stiles' hand and shoving him against the wall. I got up to go check on my brother but when reached him, I caught him off guard and Scott grabbed my arm. He threw his arm back to strike at me. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the strike. A strike that never came.

The grip on my arm let up and when I opened my eyes Scott's face changed.

"I didn't mean to do that." He reached his hand out toward me and I flinched involuntarily. He turned to help Stiles up but my brother flinched too. "I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean it. I have to go. I have to get ready for the party. I'm sorry." He grabbed his jacked and hurried out of the room.

Once Scott was out of the house, Stiles gradually got to his feet. He was shaken and scared and so was I.

I turned away and walked to the window to look out and I watched Scott run down the street. I jumped slightly when Stiles put his right hand on my left shoulder. I turned to look at him and I knew he would have a look of fear in his eyes, but the kind of fear in his eyes bothered me. I couldn't place it.

Then his left hand grabbed mine and he looked at the back of my arm. Blood was dripping from four holes on the back of my arm. The arm that Scott had grabbed. His hand print was slowly starting to appear around my arm.

WOLFMOON WOLFMOON WOLFMOON WOLFMOON WOLFMOON

After Stiles and I had finished getting ready for the party we were already late. When we showed up, half the school must have already been there. Stiles and I had decided, even after what happened, to go and keep an eye on Scott.

We hadn't been there that long when Harley found Stiles and I talking in a corner to some random kids. "Hey, I just saw Scott leave. I think he had too much to drink."

"What? What do you mean?" Before she could answer, Stiles grabbed me by the hand and pulled me from the house and to his Jeep. As soon as the Jeep was in 'drive' we were peeling out and on our way to Scott's house.

"Scott, it's us." Stiles said through Scott's closed bedroom door. After a few long seconds, Scott opened the door, but just barely. "Let us in, Scott we can help-" speak for yourself, I was still shaken from before.

"Go away!"

"No." Scott stayed hidden behind the door.

"Listen, you have to find Allison. Take her home-" I looked to my brother.

"Scott, Allison found a ride already. She's probably already home." I told the door more than him.

"Guys, I think I know who it is."

"Just let us in and we can talk." I gave my brother a look that said 'oh he'll no, I ain't going in there,'

"It's Derek. Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods." I watched as terror filled Stiles' eyes.

"Scott... Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party."

WOLFMOON WOLFMOON WOLFMOON WOLFMONN WOLFMOON

So here's the rest of the episode! I hope you all liked it and I would really like to know what you think of this!

Leave a review to let me know if you want me to continue this

XOXOX


End file.
